


The Sandburg Zone

by Mendeia



Series: What Beyond (The Temple Steps Alight) [3]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, The Sandburg Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/pseuds/Mendeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the only ways Blair kept his life together was by his copious use of notes and lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandburg Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one for this week.
> 
> (Yes, I absolutely keep lists. They are, however, not nearly as entertaining!)
> 
> Enjoy!

One of the only ways Blair kept his life together was by his copious use of notes and lists. When he'd been a student, he had gotten into the habit of writing down everything he needed to remember so he wouldn't have to remember it – that way he could focus his brain on what he was doing in the here-and-now and not trying to recall whether or not he should run and buy groceries. And it worked, by and large, particularly with his use of shorthand and motivational reminders. Every page, for example, had a stamp on it that a friend at Rainier had bought for him his sophomore year that said "Meditate, Drink Tea, & Be Happy." It was trite, but it also cheered him up every time he saw it.

Life with Jim and as a Guide meant that keeping track of everything he needed to get done in a given day was even more important. Benton offered Blair the use of an organizer, or even to have the Quest system remind him of items on his calendar, but Blair preferred his manual, pocket notebook anyway. It was familiar and real in a world that seemed determine to push the boundaries of his belief on a fairly regular basis.

It was also one of the places in life where Blair was most honest with himself. He might never admit to his friends or his Sentinel that he needed reminders to eat and sleep, that he knew perfectly well which day's chores were just not going to get done – but he knew for himself and he put that in the lists too. He had a habit of adding commentary sometimes, as well, which only made his lists even more accurate.

When things got hectic, as in world-ending hectic or terrorists-taking-over-Cascade hectic or gone-to-Russia-to-rescue-certain-stubborn-Sentinels hectic, he tended to scratch out the whole list with a marker and call the day or week a bust. Because his normal days were hectic enough!

Monday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
Laundry  
Clean room? Probably not  
Office hours at SELF house  
Make plans for SELF classes  
Lunch with Jim at station  
Afternoon shift with Jim at station  
Dinner at lodge with SELF Council for planning/check-in  
Monday sensory class  
Monday Russian language immersion group  
Sleep at loft

Tuesday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
Clean room?  
[Scratched out due to Triad gang war including hostage situation at bagel shop and car chase which ended with a swim to a barge in the middle of the Sound to defuse a bomb and rescue a bunch of endangered iguanas]  
Sleep at loft

Wednesday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
Laundry plus dry-cleaning Jim's coat  
Give statement at station RE yesterday  
Paperwork at station RE yesterday (paperwork probably requires skipping lunch and working throughout the afternoon)  
Dinner at lodge with Sentinels (*make time to arrive early so all Sentinels can assure themselves I am fine because it was on the news and from the picture I looked like a fried, mud-caked rat)  
Weekly argument with Jim RE whether I'd be safer at SELF full-time  
Catch ride with Simon back to the loft when Jim tries to leave me behind for "reasons"  
Argue with Jim again – win argument!  
Sleep at loft

Thursday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft – conciliatory pancakes  
Morning Thursday sensory class at lodge  
[Scratched out due to robbery of bank that caused massive traffic accident; ended up pursuing suspects with Jim in a truck full of pigs into the boonies before a massive, pig-themed shootout where Jim took a graze to the shoulder and I got a face full of pigpen mud]  
Sleep at loft

Friday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
OMG LAUNDRY  
Give statement at station RE yesterday  
Remove all pig-themed toys that appear on my desk  
Paperwork at station RE yesterday  
Remove pig-themed noises from outgoing voicemail message  
Lunch with Jim at station  
Deliver giant mud-pie to Henri's desk and "accidentally" upend it  
Afternoon make-up sensory class for yesterday's group at lodge  
Afternoon make-up Romance Languages study group at lodge  
Dinner at Chancery with kids  
Movie night at Chancery with kids  
Late-night discussion of Guiding with Hadji and Kaimi at Chancery while Jim argues with others about basketball  
Unintentionally sleep at Chancery on couch

Saturday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
Grocery shopping  
Clean room?  
[Scratched out due to interception of holdup of convenience store, during which Jim dropped his gun twice and I took out a punk with ballistic flour]  
Compensatory Jags game from Benton, who offers to cover all SELF classes for next weekend after the bad week I've had! (Benton is _best_!)  
Sleep at loft

Sunday:

Breakfast with Jim at the loft  
Grocery shopping (without the punks this time)  
Disconnect phone so Simon can't call on traceable line to demand we come in to fill out paperwork RE yesterday  
Prep sensory classes for next week – 1/day and 2 on Tues/Thurs to make up for missed this week  
Lunch with Jim at loft  
Chores with Jim at loft (aka How To Get Oil Stains Off A Ceiling 2.5 Stories High)  
Weekly basketball game with SELF at lodge  
Weekly trip to med station for inexplicable basketball injury at lodge (This time it was Race's knee in my eye, and Daryl also somehow accidentally punched the backboard?)  
Dinner at lodge with SELF  
Sunday sensory class  
Clean room?  
Sleep?


End file.
